


Stake Out

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Stalking (because Len can't help himself)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: When Len plans a heist he expects the Flash to show, so when there's no sign on the speedster for the third time in a row, he wants to know what could possibly be more important than chasing him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 10
Kudos: 363





	Stake Out

Len stored away his share of the loot before storming into his workroom and locking the door. He quickly unlocked his laptop and pulled up one of the many spy programs Hartley had installed for him. He typed in Scarlet’s name and the program began searching for him. While he waited he hung up his parka and placed the cold gun on the table. This was the third heist he had pulled this month with no sign of the Flash. It was getting annoying. Without Barry trying to rush around and foil his plans, he was bored! 

The laptop beeped, drawing Len’s attention. He frowned when he saw the map. Why on earth was Barry at The Element? Being one of the most expensive hotels and restaurants in Central City, it was a bit out of a forensic scientist’s price range, wasn’t it? Suddenly the program began to reconfigure, which meant Barry was on the move. Len grabbed a beer from the little fridge behind him and waited impatiently.

When the program finally reset, it showed that Barry was now in a dance club, just a few blocks away from Len. His eyes widened at the implication. _Was Scarlet on a date? He stood me up for dinner and dancing???_ Len’s eyes narrowed as he studied the screen. Len snapped the laptop shut and traded his Cold costume for a blue button-up, dark jeans and biker boots. He grabbed a leather jacket off the coat rack and headed out the back door.

He could hear the pounding music before he even turned off the engine of the bike. He ignored the line, walking straight to the door with confidence. The bouncer gave him the once over and Len returned the look with a sly smirk. The guy immediately let him in. He took a seat at the bar and slowly cased the club. It didn’t take long to spot Scarlet. He was sitting in a corner booth with a man. Len relaxed for a second. _Okay, not a date. Maybe just a guys night..._

That thought was immediately derailed when the unknown, but vaguely familiar, man leaned in and gently touched Barry’s cheek before whispering in his ear. Whatever he said had Barry blushing. Len’s jaw clenched, but before he could decide what to do, the two of them slipped from the booth. _Why the fuck was Barry getting up to dance with this jerk?!_

Len watched as the man pulled Barry in close, arms wrapping around one another as if they had done this many times before. Len knew Barry was at least bi-curious. He’d briefly dated a guy in college according to Len’s research. But he had only dated women since. Who was this asshole?

Len kept watch for the entire hour the couple (he hated including Barry in that label) stayed at the club. Barry and the guy danced a few songs, but seemed content to spend most of their time exchanging flirty looks, lingering touches and whispered words in the booth. 

When they left, Len grew angrier. They were heading away from where Barry lived. He followed at a safe distance, trailing them back to The Element. Len watched from the shadows as they went back inside arm-in-arm, past the restaurant, straight to the elevators. 

Making sure there were no cameras or security around, he broke into the man’s car and opened the glove box for the title or an insurance card to tell him who the familiar looking guy was. Oliver Queen. Len cussed under his breath and called Hartley.

“Wha?” the sleepy man mumbled.

“Oliver Queen is staying at The Element,” Len bit out. “What floor?” He heard the rustling of covers and the flip of a light switch. 

“Boss?”

“Now, Hartley,” Len snapped. 

“Okay! Okay! Gimme a minute!”

Len walked into the hotel lobby calmly and headed straight for the stairwell. Luckily at this time of night the clerk was the only one around and her back was to him. Knowing it was probably one of the top floors, Len began climbing.

“Um, he’s in a suite on the twentieth floor,” Hartley mumbled tiredly. “Nearest the elevator. Are you on a job?”

Len ended the call without answering. He crept into the hallway of the twentieth floor and silently walked to the suite. He pressed his ear to the door but didn’t hear anything. Moving fast, he went back to the end of the hall and slipped out onto the ledge. It was almost a foot wide, so he had plenty of room to walk. He made his way around the outside of the building until he reached the correct balcony. He stepped lightly over the rail and peered between the curtains. The lights were all off, so he picked the lock of the windows and let himself in.

The suite was pretty dark with only the moon to give him light. He was halfway across the room to what he figured was the bedroom when a gust of wind kicked up the curtains and Len found himself pinned to a wall. The lights came on, blinding him for a moment.

“Cold?”

He blinked a couple of times before being able to focus on Barry’s face. “Barry,” he growled. “Mind letting me go?”

Barry’s confused expression turned to annoyance. “Seriously? You were going to rob Ollie?!” he hissed.

Len bit the inside of his cheek for a second to calm himself. “Is ‘Ollie’ a friend of yours?”

Barry huffed and dropped Len’s wrists before stepping back. “False alarm,” he said tiredly. 

Len finally noticed the other people in the room. Oliver Queen, a vaguely familiar blonde woman with glasses and two angry looking men were staring at Barry with various stages of confusion. Len smirked and leaned more casually against the wall, trying to hide his confusion. “Aren’t you guys a little old for a sleepover?” 

Queen ignored Len and spoke to Barry. “Friend?”

Barry blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, sort of?” he said as if unsure. 

Before anyone could ask anything else the blonde made a shushing motion. “Stairwell sensor is going off again! Positions!”

Barry groaned and grabbed Len around the waist before speeding them into a small closet. The lights in the suite went out and everything went silent. Len pressed tighter to Barry as the disorientation faded. 

“Aren’t you supposed to spin a bottle before you play Seven Minutes In Heaven?” he teased. He grinned as he felt Barry tense and heat up with a blush. _Just how far down did that go_ , he wondered.

“Shut up,” Barry hissed under his breath. “We’ve been trying to trap some assassins for weeks now! This is a stake out!”

“Dinner and dancing?” Len scoffed. “Don’t most stakeouts involve vans and binoculars?”

“How did you...” Barry whispered. “You’ve been casing Ollie, haven’t you? Look, he needed to be out in public to attract their attention, without putting a real date at risk. This way Ollie was never at risk, with me there to watch his back.”

Unable to resist any longer, Len shifted until his left leg was between Barry’s. He heard the younger man suck in a haggard breath and smirked widely. His hands were already gripping Barry’s waist, so now he let them slide down to cup his ass.

Barry flinched and quickly grabbed Len’s wrists, holding them in place. Len noticed he didn’t remove them, though. “Don’t make a sound!” Barry whispered harshly. 

Len threw caution to the wind. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Barry’s hungrily. He felt him tense up, but after only a couple of heartbeats Barry slowly relaxed. A second later, much to Len’s delight, he began kissing back. It wasn’t much longer before Barry released his wrists and curled his hands around Len’s upper arms, holding him even closer. 

Just as Len was about to grind against him, Barry disappeared. Len stumbled before catching himself on the door frame. He heard the sounds of a scuffle, left the closet and looked around the room. Before he could get his bearings the lights came on and he spotted Barry pinning a man to the floor. A few feet away one of the unknown men had another intruder at gunpoint while Queen had the third in a headlock. There was a whirl of lightning and in a blink all three assailants were tied up with rope by the front door, pillowcases over their heads.

Queen huffed and shook his head with amusement before walking over and placing a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Thanks, Barr.”

Barry smiled and pulled Queen in for a tight hug. “Any time, Ollie. Felicity, John, Roy, take care.” Len barely had time to brace himself before he was whisked out of the suite and into the parking lot. He swayed for a moment before bracing himself against a light pole.

“Care to explain what that was about?” Barry demanded, cheeks bright red.

Len stared at Barry for a moment before lunging forward and grabbing Barry’s shirt. He jerked him close and captured Barry’s mouth again. Barry wavered for only a millisecond before kissing back just as passionately. Barry soon found himself turned and pinned against the pole by Len’s body. After several heat-filled seconds Len ended the kiss.

“You only dance with me,” he growled. “You only kiss me. You only date me.”

Barry’s eyes widened for a moment before softening. “Okay.”

Len froze for a heartbeat. “Okay?”

Barry leaned in and placed a tiny kiss on Len’s lips. “Okay.”

Len grinned and wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist. “Cool,” he said before kissing Barry again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years back and then forgot about it. While cleaning out some old files, I found this and several unfinished works again. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
